Carolyn Octavius (Earth-3064)
Doctor Carolyn Octavius was a brillant scientist and inventor working for OsCorp before a forged accident bonded her four mechanical tentacles, which drove her to insanity and a life of crime. Naming herself Doctor Octopus, she became one of Batman's most extraordinary foes, using several devices and superior technology to ensure her victory, at least firsthand. She is also the founder of the Sinister Six and took the identity of the Master Planner in Gotham's criminal underworld. Biography Early Life Born in Gotham City, to a middle-class family, Carolyn Octavius was raised by a overbearing mother and a very abusive father. Carolyn was constantly beaten at school, and at home, by her father, who always shouted she should use violence against those who bullied her, while Carolyn's mother reproved violence and prefered other approaches. During Carolyn's first year at college her father was killed in a construction site during one of his works. Carolyn's mother, Mary used of her husband's death to incentive her daughter to study more, which she did. Octavius then graduated with top honors from her class, and quickly found a job as a atomic researcher. Atomic Studying Now an adult, Carolyn managed to get a job at the Gotham Atomic Research Center. To help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, she constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning her the nickname "Doctor Octopus", a nickname she disliked. At work, Carolyn felt in love with a fellow researcher, Joseph Anders, but when Carolyn pronounced his intentions to marry him, her mother was against it, saying nobody was good enough for her daughter, causing him to break off his engagement. When Carolyn discovered his mother dating behind his back, he blew up in rage at her. During the argument, Mary died of a heart attack, leaving Carolyn orphan and guilty over her mother's death. OsCorp Seeking a new life, Octavius found what she looked for in OsCorp, one of the United States's most succesful enterprises. Her works were of particular interest of OsCorp's CEO Norman Osborn. on a video conference]]In 2006, Carolyn hosted a video conference with Wayne Enterprises CEO Bruce Wayne, under orders of Norman Osborn, in the hopes a partnership under the two companies would happen, which would aim for the improvement of OsCorp's development of anti-gravity technology. The conference abruptly ended when Bruce found himself awarding Ferris Boyle with the Wayne Foundation prize, which severely frustated Carolyn. In her second year at OsCorp, she arranged a meeting between Osborn and a former employee named Adrian Toomes. Adrian, who claimed Osborn stole his anti-gravity technology, entered the OsCorp building and berrated on Carolyn, whom he blamed. Without words, both Octavius and Toomes were interrupted by Osborn who claimed his enterprise had nothing to apologize for, prompting Toomes to leave, furious. Birth of Doctor Octopus While working alone at her laboratory on OsCorp, Norman blamed Octavius for her failure to control Toomes. Carolyn pictures herself standing up against her boss, but doesn't have the nerve to truly do so, so she keeps it to herself. Osborn then ordered her to keep running his experiments like a good 'Doctor Octopus.'" Octavius timidly asked him not to call her that way. After Norman leaved, Carolyn removed the safety key of the laboratory in order to resume her work. However, the Joker, with the secret aid of Osborn infiltrated the laboratory and placed the safety key back into the laboratory's console, trapping Octavius inside it while activating a generator which produced a special gas. Carolyn cried for help, but no one appeared. The radiation would then fuse the mechanical arms on her spine as she yelled in pain. Only the day after Norman found Carolyn, lying awakened and scared on the ground of her laboratory. As she awakens, Octavius remember of Norman's ingratitude towards her, attacking him with her tentacles. However, out of the shadows, Batman appeared, hitting Carolyn and saving Norman. Batman's actions makes Carolyn think he is against her as well, so she proceeds to kill both Osborn and Batman. She fails as Batman uses his batarang to hit her back, causing extreme pain. Carolyn then proceeds to have her tentacles smash Batman outside of the laboratory, which prompts her to go after Norman, who is cornered. Norman attempts to put Carolyn on the line, saying she was never that way. Carolyn quickly states that "Carolyn is dead", now calling herself Doctor Octopus, the nod everyone made to her. Batman then suddenly appears back on her, hitting the tentacles once again, but he is easely subdued. Doctor Octopus remarks how tired she is of Batman and how he grow to be a "bat-annoyance". However, Octopus postpones the battle as her tentacles stop combating, grabbing a battery and escaping through a window. The First Plan Carolyn returned to her apartment, vowing that the world would now forever remember her, falling to her genius. However, she knew that in order to make Gotham perish before her, she needed a infinite power source for her tantacles, and to kill the Batman, proving her superiority over him. In order to complete her objective, Doctor Octopus invaded to the Gotham Atomic Research Center, her former workplace, kidnapping a scientist who was building a prototype power source and armor for the tentacles alongside her. Octopus breaks in the Research Center's vault, which was storing the armor and power source, taking the armor. However, she was ultimately confronted by Batman, who had just arrived into the building. Unknown to Octopus, Batman had set a trap for her. Mocking the scientist, Batman rushed to his Batmobile, while Doctor Octopus followed at a high velocity with her tentacles. Their racing led the two to the Seagate Amusement Park, on Seagate Island, where Octopus wrecked havoc and killed many innocents with her arms. She noticed Batman attempting to save civillians, capturing Julie Madison amongst the escaping civillians. As she held Madison captive under two of her tentacles, Doctor Octopus realized Batman was intentionally slowing her down, so she climbed on a roller coaster to make Batman decide between saving Madison or retrieving the power source of the tentacles to stop her plans. Batman obviously choose to save Julie, which prompted Doctor Octopus to take the power source for her. While she removed the old source to trade it for the new one, it gave Batman enough time to disable the tentacles and knock Doctor Octopus down, giving a punch on her face. After the incident at the Seagate Park, Doctor Octopus was incarcerated and sent to Arkham Asylum, as she was insane. Sinister Six Four months later, Doctor Octopus formulated a escape plan from Arkham, with the aid of fellow prisoner Two-Face. It was not only a escape plan, but a plan to destroy the dark knight. She decided to assemble a group of Arkham Asylum inmates, into a banner Joker decided to call the "Sinister Six", even though Octopus despised a name she deemed "unintelligent and childish". She started sending secret letters to the Vulture, the Joker and Harley Quinn in the hopes of recruting them for her cause. Doctor Octopus also approached the Penguin, who arranged a prison break, ultimately joining the Sinister Six. As the five of them escaped with the help of the Penguin, Octopus retrieved her tentacles, which she said were "calling for her". One day after the prison break was succesful, the Joker, alongside Harley Quinn started killing multiple police officers on Park Row, which attracted the attention of Batman. When he showed up, the group of supervillains surrounded Batman. As Batman fought against each of them with all he could, Octopus appeared and assured him he would not beat the others, and more importantly, would not beat her, as he did in the past. Forced to escape, Batman retreated to the sewers, and then secretly to the Batcave, where he was healed by his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Celebrating their victory, Doctor Octopus claimed that with Batman's morale severely weakened, they would be able to reveal his identity and kill him eventually. However, this generated a tension between her and the Joker, who stated killing Batman would be boring, specially revealing his identity, which was unimportant to him. Two-Face assured the group needed to believe on Octopus' leadership if they were to remain one step above Batman. The Joker, however, did not accept the terms and alongside Harley Quinn fled the scene. The departure of the two led to the Penguin, the Vulture and Two-Face to question Octopus' plans, but she reassured all would procceed as planned. In order to accomplish their goals, Octopus reveals they need to create a situation in which Batman would be forced to stop them, so the four invaded Gotham's Merchant Bank and take hostages with them. The plan turns to be a success, and Batman is quickly subdued by the four. They take him to Sheldon Park in order to decide what to do with him, with Two-Face tossing his coin, declaring they should kill him there. Doctor Octopus disagrees, wanting to humiliate Batman, but her lack of perception allows him to escape from the confines of her tentacles, throw a smoke bomb through the location and take each criminal out systematically. Octopus is the last, and Batman breaks her tentacles. Building a Criminal Empire Confined on the well protected walls of Arkham Asylum once more, Doctor Octopus started building her own criminal empire. She crafts a plan for her governance of Gotham and the public death of Batman and Norman Osborn, all while she pretends to be "redeemed", as she judges her actions the best way to evolve Gotham into a utopic society. To maintain anonymity, Doctor Octopus adopts the alias of the Master Planner, allying herself with Mysterio and the Riddler, who supplied Octopus with several hideouts through New Gotham. Doctor Octopus then tasked Mysterio with stealing assorted equipment from Wayne Enterprises, OsCorp and the Gotham Atomic Research Center. She also sends several photos of Batman to a returning and vengeful Deathstroke, in order to hunt Batman's head. After Deathstroke failed duo to Batman's better tactics, Doctor Octopus proposes he joins her organization, which he accepts. Not long after, the Riddler reveals to the Master Planner that Batman is close to jeopardize their operations duo to him discovering that Sherman "the Broker" Fine has been supplying hideouts and abandoned warehouses for the Riddler. Knowing the imminent danger, Octopus, as the Planner, commands the Riddler to call upon Deathstroke, Mysterio and "Doctor Octopu" (the latter being herself, but only to throw off suspision of her identity) so they could give their next step. During a therapy session at Arkham Asylum, Doctor Octopus is falsely condemning her criminal and murderous past as well as denying psychosis. At a point however, Deathstroke breaks in to extricate Riddler and Doctor Octopus, that, in order to avoid the discovery of her identity as the Master Planner fakes being surprised. When Mysterio, Deathstroke and the Riddler are assembled on the Master Planner's lair at a hidden bunker in Chinatown, the Planner fakes her identity once more, having a already crafted video of the Master Planner talking, and then expressing her disappointment over Octopus' refusal to join her operations. One way or another, the Master Planner promisses to her associates they will create a new criminal empire in Gotham which would rival both Black Mask's, Falcone's and Penguin's, but making clear their main goal is to destroy the Batman and all he standed for. In order to preserve her alias once more, Octopus returns to Arkham Asylum, claiming she had nothing to do with the minor breakout to warden Quincy Sharp, who is suspicious of her but nonethless believes it. As part of her scheme, Doctor Octopus pretends that she is surprised about the news of a new criminal alliance, and just as Doctor Penelope Young tries to reason with her, the mechanical tentacles breaks out of the therapy room and take Octopus with it. Back on the Master Planner hideout, Doctor Octopus greets Mysterio, the Riddler and Deathstroke, revealing she was the Master Planner all along. After explaining she faked her identity in order to fool the Batman, Doctor Octopus reveals that all of the apparatus Mysterio stole was already reverse engineered to create a experimental bomb. She attempts to test it by resuming a old feud: kill Norman Osborn, so she tested the bomb on the building he was giving a conference at. The plan was foiled because Batman arrived in time and stopped the detonation process, much to Octopus dismay. Nonethless, she turned happy with the succesful testing. At Doctor Octopus' behest, the Riddler had successfully assembled a machine that connected Octopus' neurotransmitter microchip with every computer in the city, granting her full control over them as well as unlimited surveillance. She then attempted to move to the nest stage, gain access to every computer and cellphone in the East Coast. For this, she needed the national portal codes stored at homeland's Gotham headquarters. The codes, however, are kept isolated, disabling Octopus' access to it. To complete her goal she "enlists" the help of Commissioner James Gordon by capturing Barbara Gordon. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Tentacles': Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling her body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. **'Telepathic Control over Tentacles': Octopus can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). **'Telescoping': Each tentacle is six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. **'Superhuman Striking Force': Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. **'High-Wind Generation': The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. **'Wall-Climbing and Traveling': By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use her tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, she can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. **'Sensation Feeling': Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of her artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from her chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. **'Superhuman Concentration': Doctor Octopus possesses extraordinary mental abilities and concentration, and through years of practice is able to perform two complex and two simple independent actions, simultaneously, one with each arm. Abilities *'Radiation Specialis't: Carolyn Octavius was one of the world's leading authorities on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology. *'Engineering': Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. *'Leadership': Doctor Octopus is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader, managing to convince even the more psychotic Joker to follow her idea of the Sinister Six. Equipment Weapons *'Doctor Octopus' Tentacles': With his titanium tentacle harness, Doctor Octopus was able to beat Batman, a peak combatant with superhuman senses, almost to death out of sheer power. Later on, she was able to destroy two police chopper, tearing the propellers apart. Trivia *Doctor Octopus' QI is 190. *Link for powers, abilities and equipment. Category:Earth-3064 Category:Characters of Earth-3064 Category:Females of Earth-3064 Category:Villains of Earth-3064 Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-3064) Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates (Earth-3064) Category:Insane Characters (Earth-3064) Category:Sinister Six Members (Earth-3064) Category:Arkham City Inmates (Earth-3064) Category:OsCorp Employees (Earth-3064) Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Increased Mobility Category:Wall Crawling Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Murderers